Speed
, performed by , is the tenth ending song in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episodes 142 to 153 and was replaced by Because You are With Me. Lyrics Rōmaji Kuso tarena nyu suga tori sugite Kimi wa kotoba wo nakusu Boku no koe jamaru de chiisa sugite Kimi wa henji mo shina Kimi ga naiteru Hitori de naiteru Boku wa dousuru Boku mo naite runosa Yoru ni hitori bocchi no ore no sakebi ni nosete Zawameku jidai o ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Sanza meku yoru mo ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Zawameku jidai o ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Sanzameku yoru mo ore no speed de Butto bash'teku Yeah Yeah Yeah Tsunzaku gita to ore no speed de Butto bash'teku Yeah Yeah Yeah Katamuku sekai mo warui yatsura mo Kechira shiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Rōmaji (Full Version) Kuso tarena nyu suga tori sugite Kimi wa kotoba wo nakusu Boku no koe jamaru de chiisa sugite Kimi wa henji mo shina Kimi ga naiteru Hitori de naiteru Boku wa dousuru Boku mo naite runosa Yoru ni hitori bocchi no ore no sakebi ni nosete Zawameku jidai o ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Huzaketa sekai to warui yatsura wo Kechira shiteku Yeah yeah yea Honto no koe Wa mada mune no naka Saga suki sura usero taka Takara mono wa nani mo nai keredo Suteru mono wa hueteru Boku wa naiteru Yoru ni naiteru Kimi nara dousuru Kimi mo naiterun' datta Yoru ni kaki narasu kono gita ni nosete Tsunzaku gita to ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Sanza meku yoru mo ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Kataita mama sekai ha mata supi-do o agete Zawameku jidai o ore no speed de Butto bashiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Sanzameku yoru mo ore no speed de Butto bash'teku Yeah Yeah Yeah Tsunzaku gita to ore no speed de Butto bash'teku Yeah Yeah Yeah Katamuku sekai mo warui yatsura mo Kechira shiteku Yeah Yeah Yeah Kanji (Full Version) くそったれなニュースが通りすぎて君は言葉を無くす 僕の声じゃまるで小さすぎて君は返事もしない 君が泣いてるひとりで泣いてる 僕はどうする？僕も泣いてるのさ (セリフ) 「夜にひとりぼっちのオレのさけびにのせて」 ざわめく時代を俺のスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah ふざけた世界とわるいやつらをけちらしてくYeah 本当の声はまだ胸の中探す気すら失せてた 宝物は何も無いけれど捨てるものは増えてる 僕は泣いてる夜に泣いてる 君ならどうする？君も泣いてるんだった。 (セリフ) 「夜にかきならすこのギターにのせて」 つんざくギターレのスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah さんざめく夜も俺のスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah (セリフ) 「傾いたまま世界はまたスピードを上げて」 ざわめく時代を俺のスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah さんざめく夜も俺のスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah つんざくギターと俺のスピードでぶっとばしてくYeah 傾く世界もわるいやつらもけちらしてくYeah English You just heard the crappy news,and you're at a lost for words My voice is so weak that you can't even respond to what i say. You're crying; crying all alone What am i to do? It seems I'm crying too. All alone in the night, I just want to out loud In this time of commotion with my speed And at full speed. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! In the defending night with my speed. And at full speed. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Pretending to bring it to an end, with my speed. And at full speed. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's keep on defeating ...Both this tilting world and all the bad guys! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings